


Untouched

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Caught, Challenges, Closet Sex, Co-workers, Coming Untouched, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fanfiction, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Kinks, NSFW, No Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Police Procedural, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe in the evidence closet. Lucifer is complaining about Amenadiel and Chloe helps take his mind off things.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: Coming Untouched  
> • Location: Precinct (break room, evidence closet, janitor’s closet, interrogation room, stairwell)  
> • Quote: “I just want to feel something real.”

Chloe is finishing up the final paperwork for their last case. The click-clack of her wretched Newton’s Cradle picks up once more. She turns in her chair to the culprit with a glare.

Lucifer looks up innocently, eyebrows raised. Chloe rolls her eyes and he has the good sense to stop the balls swinging.

“I should throw those out,” She says in irritation.

“I’d just buy you a new set of balls then, Detective.” He smirks back at her. She grinds her teeth to stop the irrational smile from breaking free.

He drives her mad in more ways than one and she knows it. She’s afraid he knows it too. She had told him he didn’t need to hang around. But these days he tends to stay by her side, even if she is doing the most boring of tasks that he used to hate. As if her company was what made it worth it. She scoffed at the thought like the Devil could find this boring human interesting.

“You can go now if you wish, I’ve finished the paperwork on my own… Per usual.” She states and stands to go.

Lucifer appears before her suddenly and grips her elbow. “Right,” he starts. “Now that’s over you can help me with my problem.”

“I wondered why you were hanging around like a bad smell…” She rolls her eyes and yanks her arm back.

“Amenadiel is being a bully. Just because he’s older he thinks he’s wiser. Well, age before beauty, they say.” He gestures at himself and she huffs in frustration. “He’s gone too far this time. I need your help to exact revenge. Perhaps we could throw him in jail for a time? You can use your cops powers, can’t you?” He whines.

“I don’t have ‘cop powers’, Lucifer.” Chloe can’t believe he would compare her authority to his own supernatural powers.

“Of course you do, Love,” He smiles. “It’s one of the reasons I’m so very attracted to you.”

Chloe fights back a blush looking at the ground. She makes a move to step around him, ready to go home. “Lucifer I –“.

He pushes her back down to sitting in her chair before rattling on about his plan once more. “Now, we’ll have to ambush him somehow so he doesn’t suspect it. You seduce him a little, believe me, it’ll only take a little, and then cuff him and hey presto! Lock him in jail, throw away the key!” He waves his hands around in a grand gesture looking all too pleased with himself.

“I’m not seducing your brother, Lucifer,” Chloe says standing up. She finds herself face to chest as she is so close to him now he towers over her. She looks up at him expectantly waiting for him to back down. Back down from her and this ridiculous idea she has no intention of helping him with. He blinks back at her, momentarily lapsed by their closeness.

“Detective,” He murmurs. His responses are slow and Chloe uses this as her getaway.

Ducking around him she looks back over her shoulder as she strides away. “Night, Lucifer.” She almost feels bad for doing that to him, almost.

He soon reanimates and matches her steps in a moment of seconds.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

“Home, Lucifer.” She sighs.

He grabs her elbow again, glances around at the emptying precinct and pulls her into the evidence closet. He spins and locks the door silently behind them.

“Lucifer,” Chloe begins. “What is this about?”

He steps closer to her, careful not to get as close as before least he discombobulate himself again.

“Detective,” He huffs. “I’m feeling like you don’t care about my problems.”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. You are always fighting with your brother. I never know what is serious. You’re like the boy who cried wolf sometimes.” She says to him.

He sighs. Chloe places a hand on his suit-clad bicep and gives it a small squeeze.

“I’m here. I’ve been here all day. You never leave my side these days… Why is that? Don’t you get sick of me? I’d get sick of me.” She mumbles the last part to herself.

“I never tire of your company, Chloe.” He states as a matter of fact.

Chloe blushes and blinks up at him shocked at his honesty.

“I just want to feel something real” He continues. “And when I’m around you… it feels real.”

She struggles for a response, her face flushing red. She finds it hard to comprehend his feelings for her but when he admits things like this it makes it easier for her to let her guard down.

Chloe looks up at him longingly, sending him a warning look as she steps forward so their bodies are touching. He is prepared this time and slips his large hands onto her waist under her jacket. The heat of his skin only separated by a single layer makes her insides twist.

He leans down until their faces are inches apart, always waiting for her to make the first move. She looks at his full lips in wanting, daring herself a moment to memorise his features this close. Her eyes close as she inhales deeply to savour his sweet smell. Lucifer watches her just the same, using herculean strength to hold back his lips from crashing into hers. They are so close he can almost taste her through his parted lips. He sighs slowly letting the breath blow across her face. She can tell he is still frustrated.

Looking up into his eyes again she smiles sweetly at him. “Lucifer, do you know how much you drive me crazy?”

“Only about every day you remind me,” He quips.

“No,” She corrects, letting her fingers brush softly over the lapels of his suit. “I meant you drive me crazy with desire.”

Lucifer visibly swallows. “What are you doing to me woman?!” His eyes look up to the heavens. As if someone there would help him. He stares back into her lust-filled eyes and can’t contain himself any longer. He tries to close the short distance between them but Chloe quickly places a finger to his puckered lips.

His brow knits in confusion. Did she not want to be kissed right now?

“Before, when you pushed me back into the chair…” She murmurs knowing if she met his eyes right now her embarrassment would be plain to see. “Imagine if it was a bed you were throwing me onto.”

She can feel him tense.

She reaches her hand up and around his neck pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. “And earlier today, when I was licking my spoon at lunch. Did you notice?”

He nods. He had definitely noticed the way she had looked up from under her lashes at him as her tongue rolled around that spoon. Visions had come to his mind unbidden. The thought of her tongue on his… He stopped himself from exploring where that line of delicious imaginings was going. However, the effects are still felt in his pants.

He laces his large hands around her jaw and neck, walking her backwards until she bumps into a shelf behind her. She gasps in surprise.

“You should quit while you’re ahead,” He warns, devilishly.

A coy smile bursts onto her face before she bites her lip looking down. “But I’m winning,” The bulge in his pants evident between them.

He clears his throat and shifts his weight uncomfortably. He had sworn he would never make the first move when it came to Chloe. That it would always be her choice. But she wasn’t playing fair anymore.

“Two can play at this game, you know, darling?” He places his hands either side of her face on the shelf behind, pinning her there. His body pressing closer, a leg stepping between hers. She can feel the weight of his thigh pressing against the apex of her legs.

She stares up into his red devil eyes for a second shocked by their appearance. Fear and anticipation courses through her body making her shiver. Should she be playing these kinds of games with Satan?

He notices her wanting expression and he rakes his eyes over her body, mentally undressing her.

Chloe is practically doing the same as her hands grip his shirt at his waistline. Being tucked inside his hanging open jacket feels strangely intimate. She tugs at him now so the full line of their bodies are touching. Lucifer tenses at the action because he is now all too focused on his growing erection pressing into her belly. She feels it too because her eyes glance up suddenly. He makes her feel embarrassed for not having more control over himself.

“Control yourself, Chole.” He chastises through a grin. He secretly hopes she will let up her assault before he comes undone.

“You’re the one with glowing red eyes, Lucifer.” She mocks.

He quickly shuts his eyes and turns his face away trying to get himself together.

“Hey,” She says placing a hand on his cheek to pull him back. “If my eyes could change colour when I got turned on, I’m sure mine would be crimson right now.”

He turns back to the welcoming feel of her skin touching his. “Oh don’t worry darling, the desire in your eyes is clear to me.” He reaches a hand around the back of her head, tipping her jaw to expose the skin of her neck.

As he dips his head to kiss her lightly there, he freezes. Chloe’s right-hand brushes over the fabric at his crotch. She feels him twitch beneath her.

“Mmm,” she hums closing her eyes, relishing in his heavy breath that blows hotly across her bare neck.

“Chloe,” He warns as her fingers skim back across his hard member beneath his too-tight suit.

“I like the way you only say my name when we are alone,” She whispers.

He leans back to look at her again. This incomparable woman.

Desire pools in her stomach and she struggles to stifle the need to touch him more. More than this, more skin, more heat, more kisses. She can feel it building inside her as she grinds herself against his thigh just once.

It gets the desired result. Lucifer groans in frustration, rolling his eyes. “Do you know what you’re doing, Chloe?”

“I wonder…” She muses and floats a hand down his chest. Before reaching his sweet spot she pauses. Lucifer’s hips move towards her hoping to get some kind of friction.

She grins up at him. “Do you think you could come from just this teasing?”

“Chloe,” He huffs out trying to hold himself up. “I could if that’s what you wanted.”

Reaching up on her tiptoes she whispers in his ear. “Say my name.” Her fingers tug at his belt which causes him to shudder at the sensation.

He cups her cheek briefly with a silent pleading in his eyes. He wants this, her making him weak at the knees.

“Chloe,” He says simply. But it’s full of emotion and his eyes lust after her endlessly. Her eyes flutter closed, relishing the beautiful sound of her name coming from his gorgeous mouth.

“Imagine,” She sighs letting herself lock gaze with him this time. “Imagine if someone were to walk in and find us here like this.”

“A most compromising position.” He purrs and grinds his hips again in response.

Chloe’s eyes roll back at the friction it gives her, letting out a small gasp.

“Imagine if you were shirtless as well,” He continues and ogles her blatantly through her shirt.

“And you without pants,” She counters.

“What a sight indeed!” He lets out a shaky breath.

“All the things they might assume were happening!” She blushes now looking at her hands on his belt still. “They might think I had my hands around you… or my mouth around you giving you head.”

Lucifer could sense where this was going and all the lurid images popping into his mind was edging him closer and closer. Chloe’s full lips, her soft skin. His eyes closed in concentration.

“Keep going,” He moaned quietly.

“You might be kissing my breasts and teasing my nipples until they’re hard.” She had to fight hard to not reach up and stroke them now through her clothes. “Or you might slip a hand down the front of my pants and touch me there.”

Lucifer’s breathing was panting now and he ducks his head into her neck to hide his face in her hair. His arms gripping around her hugging her close as she went on.

“You pulling the rest of our clothing aside, so we’re both holding each other skin to skin.”

Fire ripples through Lucifer’s veins at the thought of their bodies moulding together with nothing in between. The heat, the smell of her sweet skin.

“And then we would fuck. Right here. Against this shelf. At work. With anyone able to walk in and see us. Getting sweaty and hot and faster and harder. And I would have to be quiet.” She grits her teeth when she feels his penis move against her at her words.

“The feel of our bodies moving together as one. And, oh Lucifer, I wish we could.” She crumbles. Her resolve gives way and she lets go sounding needy. “I want to feel you inside me so badly.”

They lock eyes. Lucifer moans in pure pleasure as her admission is his undoing. As soon as she drops the pretending and gives over one of her true desires to him, he comes. Wishing so intensely that he could fulfil it and feel himself inside her also. He sags his weight into her and Chloe struggles to keep him up. He would have to wait for her, go at her pace if his wish was to be fulfilled.

“Oh my Lord of Hell, Chloe.” He staggard upright.

She held him steady by the collar of his suit. “Yes, Lucifer? My Lord of Hell.” She smiled up at him amused and pleased with herself.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” He sighed, returning the smile.

“Well,” She blushes, looking at her hands as she straightens her clothes. “You know how competitive I can get…”

“I shall endeavour to keep that in mind next time,” He grins teasingly at her and her eyes widen. A next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback welcome


End file.
